Pokémon: The Tonai Tournament
by AlphaFan
Summary: It's been three years since Ash disappeared, and now at the biggest tournament of the decade, he's about to return and re-unite with his friends and secret crush. What will happen? Read to find out! AshxDawn, DrewxMay, TraceyxMisty, GaryxZoey.
1. CH1: Prologue

**Hi everyone! :D PokeFan177 here!**

**'kay, down to business, after beginning my first fanfic, "A Warning in Love", I encountered writers-block after the 2nd chapter D: But, I found that if I write two stories at a time, it helps me overcome the writers-block, so here I am with my second fanfic, please remember to R&R dear friends! :)**

**'kay, lets get down to the title, rating, summary and whatnot, shall we?**

**Title: Pokémon: The Tonai Tournament **

**Category: Games/Pokémon **

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Adventure/Romance **

**Characters: Ash K./Satoshi & Dawn/Hikari **

**Summary: It's been three years since Ash disappeared, and now at the biggest tournament of the decade, he's about to return and re-unite with his friends and secret crush. What will happen? Read to find out! AADL**

**- Long Description **

**Three years ago, the Sinnoh Journey between Ash, Dawn and Brock had ended, but their separation was not on good terms, after a fight between Ash and Dawn and Brock, Dawn and Brock leave Ash, devastated that his crush and long-time friend have left him, he decides to return to Pallet Town and find a new adventure, he returns to find something that would change his life forever, his mother, Delia Ketchum had been killed, now completely devastated, Ash runs away with all his Pokémon to become stronger, to become a master, to become... the best.**

**Three years later, it is finally time for The Tonai Grand Tournament, an event held every 10 years by The Pokémon League in Tonai City in the Tonai Region, many will enter, including Ash Ketchum, will he re-unite with his friends? Or will they reject him due to their last encounter? Will he and Dawn be together? Read to find out!**

**Characters:**

**Ash/Satoshi - 17 **

**Dawn/Hikari - 15 **

**Brock/Takeshi - 22 **

**May/Haruka - 16 **

**Misty/Kasumi - 17 **

**Max/Masato - 13 **

**Gary/Shigeru - 17 **

**Tracey/Kenji - 17 **

**Zoey/Nozomi - 15 **

**Kenny/Kengo - 15 **

**Barry/Jun - 15 **

**Drew/Shu - 16 **

**Brendan/Yuki - 16 **

**Lisa (OC) - 16**

**Main Location: Tonai City, Tonai.**

**Other Locations:**

**Sunyshore City, Sinnoh.**

**Vermillion City, Kanto.**

**Slateport City, Hoenn.**

**Goldenrod City, Johto.**

**Pallet Town, Kanto.**

**- Notes **

**~ The Tonai Region is my own thought-up region, located to the southwest of Sinnoh.**  
**~ Tonai City is the biggest city in Tonai, it sits in front of the ocean to the southwest of Sinnoh, with The Tonai River running just west of the city.**  
**~ The Tonai Forest is a small forest just west of Tonai City, with The Tonai River running through the eastern part of it.**

**Okay, one last thing...**

**Pairings: AshxDawn, DrewxMay, TraceyxMisty, GaryxZoey.**

**Erm, erm... can't forget this;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

**All done! Now on with the story! Yay! :D**

**_3... 2... 1... ACTION!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

**The Scene: Sunyshore City, Sinnoh. Three Years Ago.**

"What? I can't help it that I beat the Sinnoh Champion and am now the most popular guy in Sinnoh!"

We find ourselves at The Sunyshore City Pokémon Center, where our heroes are... fighting?

"Yeah well you don't have to go rubbing it in mine and Brock's faces 24/7!"

Ah yes, did I forget to mention that Ash had competed in The Sinnoh League, won, and defeated The Elite Four and The Sinnoh Champ Cynthia? Yes I do believe I did, and as a result, Ash has become quite the sensation.

"Yeah! We're getting sick of this! We were happy for you when you won but now you're nothing but a jerk!"

And Ash has now found himself in quite the situation, as he has been rubbing it in Dawn and Brock's faces ever since.

"So you're not happy for me? Just because you were both big fat losers in The Grand Festival and The Best Breeders Contest? Some friends you are..." exclaimed Ash.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! Ash Ketchum, I never want to see or hear from you EVER AGAIN! GOODBYE!" yelled Dawn.

"Same here, you're nothing but a jerk now Ash, I'm leaving too!" yelled Brock as he and Dawn stormed out of the room.

"GOOD RIDDENS!" exclaimed Ash as he slammed the door shut after they had exited.

"UGH!" exclaimed Ash as he threw himself on his bed.

"Pi Pika Pika Pi (Ash, you went too far there...)" said Pikachu.

"Who's side are you on Pikachu? They're no friends! They can't be happy for me just because I actually won in my game and they lost theirs!" said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pika Chu Pika Pi (Ash, they were happy for you, but then you crossed the line when you started rubbing it in their faces." said Pikachu.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Chu (You should've returned the favor and cheered them up on their losses, not gloat about your victory.)" added Pikachu.

"(Sigh)... I guess I was a bit of a jerk..." said Ash.

"Pi Pika! (A bit?)" said Pikachu.

"Okay... (sigh)... a big jerk." said Ash. "Pi Pikachu Pika? (Now what are you gonna do...?)" said Pikachu.

"Go get some dinner and forget this whole thing?" said Ash with an innocent smile. Pikachu glared at him.

"Okay fine... I'll go apologize." said Ash as he walked out of the room into the lobby of The Pokémon Center to be ambushed by a crowd of fans.

"May I have your autograph?" said a boy.

"Will you go on a date with me?" said a girl.

"Be my boyfriend!" said another girl.

"Give me advice on how to become powerful like you?" said another boy. Ten minutes passed after around 20 autographs, and 13 rejections, the crowd dispersed and Ash was able to make it outside.

Ash saw an old woman walking around and decided to ask her if she had seen Dawn and Brock.

"Excuse me ma'am! But have you seen a girl around my height with blue hair and blue eyes, wears a white beenie and a boy a few inches taller with squinty eyes?" said Ash.

"Why yes, I saw two people by that description heading to the docks, I guess they're taking the 2 o'clock ferry to Canalave City." said the old woman.

Ash looked at his watch; 1:54PM, "Only six minutes?" exclaimed Ash in his mind.

"Thank you, ma'am." said Ash as he bowed in respect.

"No problem." said the woman as she then walked off.

Ash then hurried to make it to the docks so he could apologize before his friends departed, a few minutes later, he made it and immediately spotted Dawn and Brock walking up to the ferry, he quickly began dashing over to them.

"Dawn! Brock! Wait up!" exclaimed Ash.

"Stay away from us! We don't want to see you ever again!" yelled Dawn as her and Brock then began to quickly make their ways to the ferry.

"Dawn! Please! Wait!" said Ash as he caught up to them and grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't touch me jerk! Piplup, use bubblebeam." said Dawn.

Piplup then with hesitation followed its orders. "Piiip Lup Lup Lup!" exclaimed Piplup as it fired the beam of bubbles at Ash, forcing him to release Dawn.

"Don't you ever speak to me or touch me again!" yelled Dawn.

"Nor me!" yelled Brock as the two then boarded the ferry.

"No!" exclaimed Ash as he dashed up to them, but was too late.

"Ticket, sir!" said the ticket-man blocking Ash from boarding with his arm.

"I don't have a ticket, please sir! I need to get to my friends!" said Ash.

"Sorry, no one gets on without a ticket, now please stop holding up the line, sir." said the man, as Ash was forced to walk away.

Ash then watched as the ship that had his crush, and long-time friend on-board departed from The Sunyshore Docks, without him being able to apologize.

Then, hoping they would hear him, "I'M SORRY!" yelled Ash at the top of his lungs, just loud enough for Brock and Dawn to hear then feel guilty that they didn't let him speak before, he only wanted to apologize!

"Oh no, Brock! What have we done? Ash only wanted to apologize and now we can't say sorry for not letting him speak!" exclaimed Dawn to her friend as she now began to feel guilty about how she treated her crush.

Ash watched as the ship moved away from the docks, until it was out of sight, Ash now feeling terrible about what had happened returned to The Pokémon Center.

"(Sigh)... well Pikachu, maybe I'll get to apologize another time..." said Ash as he decided to call home and say he would be taking the next ship to Kanto.

**The Scene: Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town.**

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring! Ring! Ri-" exclaimed the video phone until it was answered by a woman named Delia Ketchum.

"Oh hi sweetie! How are you?" exclaimed Delia excited to see her son, but her smile dropped when she noticed that he had a frown.

"Hi mom, not so good..." said Ash in a sad tone.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You seem very down..." said Delia, worried about her son.

"Well, I had a fight with Dawn and Brock, and they left on the ferry before I could get to apologize..." said Ash in the same sad tone.

"Aww... well don't worry sweetie, you'll get to apologize eventually..." said Delia trying to cheer her son up, and it worked as a small smile crept up on his face.

"Okay, thanks mom, and also I'll be taking the earliest ferry to Kanto." said Ash.

"Okay son, and also well done on the Sinnoh League! I'm so proud! See ya when you get home!" said Delia.

"Thanks, bye mom." said Ash as he hung up the phone. Ash then walked over to the counter to ask Nurse Joy when the next ferry to Kanto was.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy!" said Ash as he walked up to the counter.

"Why hello there, how can I help you?" said Nurse Joy as she looked up from her computer.

"I was wondering when the next ferry to Kanto was?" said Ash.

"Hmm... one moment... (Typing on keyboard)... ah here we are, next ferry is in one hour from Sunyshore City to Vermillion City in Kanto." said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, thanks!" said Ash as he then ran out of the center to go get a ticket for the trip.

_**(One Hour Later)**_

Ash was now on the ferry headed from Sunyshore City to Vermillion City in Kanto, where he hoped to then take a train to Viridian City, and walk home to Pallet Town from there, he was hoping getting home would cheer him up, little did he know it would do the exact opposite.

_**(The Next Day)**_

After an afternoon of signing autographs and rejecting girls, Ash had gone off to sleep, it was now morning, and Ash was on the deck watching into the distance from the front of the ship when he finally, saw a mass in the distance.

"Hey Pikachu! Look over there! I think I can see Kanto from here!" exclaimed Ash getting his electric mouse to look over to the distance, a couple of minutes passed and it was now clear that it was indeed their home region, Kanto.

"We're almost home, Pikachu..." said Ash.

**To Be Continued.**

**

* * *

**

**And... CUT! Well, how did you like the Prologue? Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**

******See ya all later! PokeFan177 out!**  


**Next Time: Tears Fall in Pallet**


	2. CH2: Tears Fall in Pallet

**Why hello there! PokeFan177 here again with Chapter 2 of "Pokémon: The Tonai Tournament"! I also noticed some typos in the last chapter, which I'll be sure to fix shortly, but for now, lets move on with this chapter.**

**Now lets just get to this legal stuff so we can begin, shall we?**

**Me: Okay, who wants the honors of giving the disclaimer?**

**-Crickets-**

**Me: Okay... you, Brock!**

**Brock: Fine, okay so listen up guys;**

**DISCLAIMER: PokeFan177 does not own Pokémon!**

**Brock: Done.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Dawn: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Sheesh Dawn, have patience.**

**Me: 3... 2... 1...**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: Tears Fall in Kanto**

**The Scene: Vermillion City Bay, Kanto. Three Years Ago.**

"We now rejoin Ash, who is just minutes away from arriving in Vermillion City, but unfortunately, alone, due to his fight with his friends in Sunyshore City, they were separated and they would not allow him to apologize." said the narrator. (A/N: That's me! :P)

"Good ol' Vermillion City, remember when we took on Lt. Surge, Pikachu?" said Ash to his longtime partner.

"Pi Pika Pikachu (Yeah, good times.)" said Pikachu.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! We will be docking in Vermillion City in five minutes, please be prepared to leave the ship, that is all." said the captain via the intercoms across the ship.

"Okay Pikachu, after this we'll take this new train I heard about that goes from Vermillion City to Viridian City, we can walk home to Pallet from there." said Ash.

"Pika (Okay.)" said Pikachu.

_**(15 Minutes Later)**_

"Lets see, it has to be around here somewhere... ah here it is! The Vermillion City Pokémon Center, lets go let Professor Oak know we're back." said Ash.

Ash then walked up to the videophones of the center, and proceeded to dial the number, and after about three rings, the phone was answered by none other than Ash's Orange Archipelago Native Friend, Tracey.

"Oh hi Ash! Good to see you! How are you?" exclaimed Tracey.

"Hey Tracey, yeah great to see you too, I've been doing okay I guess." said Ash.

"You seem a bit down, want to explain?" said Tracey.

"I will when I come drop off my pokémon, I just arrived in Vermillion City and will be taking the train from here to Viridian then a short walk from there to Pallet." said Ash.

"Oh that's great Ash! We'll be waiting!" said Tracey.

"Okay, and may I talk to Professor Oak?" said Ash.

"Sure, I'll go get him, see ya later Ash." said Tracey.

"Okay, thanks, and bye Tracey." said Ash.

The Scene: Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto.

"Professor! Professor! Ash is on the phone! He wants to see you!" yelled Tracey walking into the lab.

"What Tracey? Ash is on the phone? Great, let me go talk to him." said Professor Oak after hearing Tracey.

The Scene: The Pokémon Center, Vermillion City, Kanto.

Ash waited until after a few moments he saw a old man with white hair appear on screen.

"Ash! It's so good to see you boy! How have you been?" said Samuel.

"Hey Professor, yeah same here, and I've been better, heh." said Ash.

"What's wrong Ash? You seem down." said Samuel.

"I'll explain when I come by to drop off my Sinnoh Pokémon, I just arrived in Vermillion and will be heading to Viridian then Pallet." said Ash.

"Excellent! It's been a while since we've seen each other in person, does your mother know you're back?" said Samuel.

"I told her I'd be on my way back in Sunyshore, and yeah I remember the last time we saw each other was right before I began my... Sinnoh.. Journey." said Ash until he felt down again remembering what happened with him, his crush and one of his best and longtime friends.

"Hmm, well we'll be waiting! But I must be going now, talk to you later Ash." said Samuel.

"Okay, bye professor." said Ash before he hung up the phone.

"Okay Pikachu, lets head over to the Kanto Rails, shall we?" said Ash.

"Pika Pi! (Yeah!)" said Pikachu happy that he would get to see his old pals again soon.

"Okay, lets go." said Ash.

_**(15 Minutes Later)**_

"Here we are, Vermillion City Kanto Rails Train Station." said Ash as he walked into a building with magnetic tracks coming out both ends towards the top.

Ash then proceeded to walk up to the ticket desk, to buy a train ticket.

"Excuse me, ma'am." said Ash to the woman on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, hello there, how can I help you?" said the woman as she looked up from her book to greet her latest customer.

"I'd like one ticket for the next train to Viridian City, please." said Ash.

"Hmm... well you're in luck! You got the last ticket for the train that leaves in... five minutes!" said the woman as she then printed out the ticket, Ash handed the woman the money then took his ticket and proceeded to the tracks, then right on schedule, the train entered the building and came to a halt to allow everyone on.

The line began to move, with everyone handing the conductor their tickets then heading inside to take their seats until it was finally Ash's turn.

"Ticket, sir." said the conductor to Ash.

"Here you go." said Ash as he handed the man his ticket.

"Thank you sir, enjoy the ride." said the man as Ash then proceeded into the train to take his seat as the doors to the train shut, then began to move slowly.

"Attention passengers, please remember to buckle up, accelerating in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!" said the pilot via the intercoms as the train then went to full speed at around 250MPH on the count of 0.

"Whoa, Pikachu, you okay?" said Ash as his head hit the back of the seat from the speed of the train.

"Pika Pi (Been better.)" said Pikachu as it too hit the back of the seat from the great speeds.

"Okay, Viridian City, look out because here we come!" said Ash as he then relaxed in the seat, realizing he wasn't going to be able to move his head forwards anytime soon.

_**(30 Minutes Later)**_

"Attention Passengers! We will be arriving in Viridian City in three minutes, please be ready to exit the train, and thank you for riding Kanto Rails, have a nice day." said the pilot via the intercoms on the train.

"Almost there, Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika Pi Pika Chu (Yeah, I can't wait to see everybody again.)" said Pikachu.

_**(10 Minutes Later)**_

Ash and Pikachu had now exited the train, and walked out of the train station to enter Viridian City, they then began to head south to their home, Pallet Town.

"Pikachu, remember this place?" said Ash pointing at a clearing up ahead.

"Pika Chu Pi Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi Pikachu (Yeah, this is where we were attacked by the Spearow and became friends and saw Ho-Oh)" said Pikachu remembering the first day of his and Ash's journey.

"Yeah, good times, I remember how you wouldn't obey me at all, then soon we became best friends, and saw Ho-Oh." said Ash remembering that fateful day.

_**(Five Minutes Later)**_

The forest had come to an end, and was now giving way to farmlands, they had now arrived in their hometown, Pallet Town.

"We're here Pikachu! Good ol' Pallet Town." said Ash as he noticed he was now in his hometown.

"Pika Pi (Home sweet home.)" said Pikachu. They then proceeded to walk over to Professor Oak's Lab.

Ash then walked up to the door and knocked on it. "It'll be great to see the professor, mom, Tracey and all my old pokémon again huh Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika (Don't forget your mom's cooking.)" said Pikachu with a giggle.

"Yeah, she's the best cook in the four regions if you ask me." said Ash with a chuckle. Then the door opened to reveal a Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime? Wait, this looks like my mom's Mr. Mime, they must have something planned..." said Ash as Mr. Mime then allowed him to come in, he then made way for the living room, guessing they had a welcome home surprise waiting in there, and his suspicions were confirmed not too long after.

"Welcome home Ash!" shouted Professor Oak, Tracey and Delia Ketchum in sync as they jumped up from their hiding places.

"Hey everyone, great to see you all." said Ash as his mom then proceeded to walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Welcome home sweetie, I missed you so much." said Delia.

"I missed you too mom, say mom, can you take this? It's my trophy for winning The Sinnoh League and defeating The Elite Four and Cynthia." said Ash handing his mom his trophy.

"Sure sweetie, I'll put this with all your other awards." said Delia.

"Great to have you back, Ash." said Samuel as he also proceeded to hug Ash, he had always thought of Ash as another grandson.

"It's great to be back, Professor, and hey Tracey." said Ash as he walked up to Ash to shake his Orange Island Native Friends' hand.

"Hey Ash, great to see you again." said Tracey.

"Same here, and could you take my Sinnoh Pokémon to go meet everyone else please?" said Ash as he handed Tracey his PokéBalls.

"Sure, I'll go do that right now." said Tracey as he then walked outback to go introduce Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon to the Pokémon from his other journeys.

"So Ash, care to explain why you were so down earlier now?" said Samuel wondering what could've brought him down so much.

"Okay, I guess I should explain that." said Ash as him, Delia and Samuel then sat down to listen to the story.

_**(20 Minutes Later)**_

"And that's why I was down." said Ash.

"I see, well I'm sure you'll be friends with Dawn and Brock again in no time." said Samuel.

"I hope so." said Ash.

"We know so." said Delia and Samuel in sync.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Ash as he heard his stomach rumble.

Delia and Samuel sweatdropped at this. "We're having my famous sphagetti for dinner tonight." said Delia.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash.

"Oh before I forget, have you been changing your... you know what, Ash?" said Delia.

"MOM! I'm 14, I think I'm old enough to remember on my own." exclaimed Ash.

"Sorry sweetie, it's a mother's job, now lets eat shall we?" said Delia as Samuel and Ash nodded.

**The Scene: Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town. The Next Day.**

"Ash, could you go to the nursery and pick me up a few things please?" said Delia as she walked into the living room to ask her son Ash to run some errands for her.

"Sure mom." said Ash as he then took the list of things she needed from her.

"Okay, make sure to be back before that storm gets here, it looks like a bad one." said Delia referring to a storm that was currently hitting Cinnabar Island.

"Okay mom, I'll be back in a bit." said Ash as he then proceeded out of his home to head to the nursery.

Ash was walking around town, taking in all the sights, and also noting that Pallet Town hasn't changed one bit since he was here last.

"Well Pikachu, Pallet Town hasn't changed very much since the last time we were here, except for that flower shop over there, I don't remember it being there even yesterday..." said Ash curious on how he missed a small flower shop when he walked through Pallet yesterday.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pi (Why don't you get your mom some flowers?)" said Pikachu.

"Okay, that's a great idea." said Ash as he then proceeded to walk over to the flower shop.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" said Ash as he walked up to the counter.

Then a short figure that seemed to have whiskers, and a man with blue hair popped up from behind the counter.

"Why hello there, how can I help you, s-twerp?" said the blue-haired man.

"What?" said Ash.

"He means sir! Sir! Not twerp! What can we do for you?" said the shorter figure with whiskers.

"Uhh... I'd like to buy this bouquet of roses." said Ash handing them the bouquet of red roses.

"Okay, one moment." said the shorter figure then he and the blue-haired man ran to the back.

"Hey Jessie! The twerp is here, I say we snag his Pikachu, what about you?" said Meowth.

"The twerp? What's he doing here? Oh I bet he's buying flowers for that blue-haired twerpette."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him with the taller twerp or the twerpette for a while now..." said James.

"Ah who cares! Lets just snag that Pikachu for the boss already!" said Meowth.

"Right!" said Jessie and James.

"Um hello?" said Ash, getting very inpatient now. Then suddenly a robotic arm shot out from the back and grabbed Pikachu!

"HEY! Who did that?" said Ash as three figures came out of the back.

"Listen is that a voice I hear." said Jessie.

"It's shrieks to me loud and clear." said James.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"...We're Team Rocket..."

"And we're in your face!"

"Oh no not you again!" said Ash.

"You were expecting someone else?" said Jessie.

"Cut the small talk and lets get outta here!" said Meowth as he pressed a button which opened the roof, giving way for a balloon in the back to rise, all three then jumped in and held up a glass case which held Pikachu inside.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Grr... go Staraptor!" said Ash as he reached for his PokéBalls to find they were not there.

_"Oh no, I forgot I left my pokémon at Professor Oak's..." _thought Ash.

"Ash! Catch!" said Tracey running up to Ash throwing a PokéBall at him.

"Hey Tracey! Thanks!" said Ash. Tracey nodded and ran off again.

"Go Staraptor!" said Ash as he threw the PokéBall into the air, shooting out a white-light covered mass, the light settled to reveal Staraptor!

"Staraptor, use Wing Attack on that balloon!" said Ash.

"Uh oh..." said James.

"Starrrr-RAPTOR!" exclaimed Staraptor as it flew up to the balloon, attacked it and cut a big hole in the side.

The balloon then came crashing down, also shattering the glass case Pikachu was being held in. Ash then dashed to the crash sight to retrieve Pikachu who had conveniently landed a good distance away from the crash sight itself.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" said Ash as he picked up Pikachu.

"Pika (Yeah)" said Pikachu.

"HEY! We stole that Pikachu fair and square! Give it back!" exclaimed Jessie.

"I got a better idea! Pikachu, use thunderbolt." exclaimed Ash as Pikachu then jumped out of his arm and fired the bolt of lightning at the trio creating an explosion.

"Gah... I can't believe we messed up again..." said Meowth while the trio flew through the air.

"Maybe we should give up?" said James.

"NO WAY! We _will_ get that Pikachu! But for now..." said Jessie.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" exclaimed the three as they then disappeared into the sky, leaving a star and a ping.

"Now lets go get that stuff for mom, Pikachu." said Ash. Pikachu nodded.

_**(1 Hour Later)**_

"Golly, who knew so many people would need so much stuff for their gardens." said Ash walking out of the nursery remembering how it was plum full of people, making him significantly late.

Then Ash saw a thunder, which then gave way to a downpour of rain."

"Aw man, we gotta get home fast Pikachu." said Ash as he then began to hurry home to get out of the rain.

"Pika Pi Pikachu (Hurry, I don't wanna be soaked when we get home.)" said Pikachu.

(10 Minutes Later)

By now, it was storming very badly in Pallet Town, with deadly bolts of lightning striking in the area, some even touching ground, but Ash had finally made it home, only to see something that would forever change his life...

He arrived home, to see a deadly lightning bolt strike a tall tree in the backyard, the tree then proceeded to fall, right ontop of Ash's house.

"NO!" yelled Ash as he then ran to his house, which had then bursted into flames.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Where are you? Please be okay!" yelled Ash as he walked into the house that was now in flames.

"Ash! Ash! Is that you? Ash! Don't stay behind for me! It's too late for me! Get out of here now!" yelled Delia to her son.

"No mom! I can't leave you!" yelled Ash as he looked around the house.

"Ash! It's too late for me! I'll always be with you even if we can't see each other, now get out of here!" said Delia as a flaming wall then fell onto her.

Then a wall fell behind Ash, Ash narrowly escaped, and made it out of the house, but this could not be said for his mother.

"Mom!" said Ash as he then bursted into tears, as he just witnessed the destruction of his home, the place where he grew up in, and the death of his dear mother, Delia Ketchum.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pi! (It's gonna be alright Ash! Lets get to Professor Oak's Lab!)" said Pikachu, Ash nodded and made his way for the lab.

_**(One Week Later)**_

They had found the body of Delia, but it was severely burned, they then called everyone they knew up inviting them to the funeral, Dawn and Brock accepted feeling bad for Ash and at the same time relieved they would get to apologize to him.

Upon arriving at the funeral, Professor Oak and Gary Oak were ambushed by everybody, everyone with the same question on their minds.

"Where's Ash?" said Dawn.

"Him and Tracey stayed at the lab, he couldn't bare the pain of coming to his mother's funeral, we'll go see him afterwards after the funeral." said Professor Oak.

"We understand." said Brock as everyone nodded then proceeded to the funeral.

The whole thing lasted about two hours, everyone was now on their way to Professor Oak's Lab until...

"Professor! Professor!" exclaimed Tracey obviously coming with bad news.

"What is it Tracey?" said Professor Oak as he saw his assistant running up to him.

"It's Ash! He's! He's! He's ran away! I don't know where he went but all his Pokémon, everything is gone with him! I looked all over the lab but couldn't find him!" exclaimed Tracey as he finally made it to the group.

"WHAT?" exclained everyone as they all then ran to the lab, and began looking around the lab.

"People and pokémon don't just disappear! How did this happen?" said Professor Oak to Tracey as everyone gathered for an explaination.

Tracey nodded. "I was gone for a few minutes, I had to get up to answer the phone and was on it for about 7 minutes, after I hung up, I returned to the living room and Ash was gone! Including all his pokémon except 29 Tauros!" said Tracey.

"Everyone! Call Officer Jenny! Call everyone! Lets get a search party going!" exclaimed Professor Oak.

**The Scene: The Forest South of Viridian City.**

We find Ash, crying and running at great speeds, running away from it all, unable to bare it anymore.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Chu! (Ash, what on Earth are you doing?)" exclaimed Pikachu as it held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, I just couldn't stay there! I'll explain later but right now I need to get as far away as possible!" yelled Ash with sniffles in between every other word as he continued to run.

After a few minutes, he came to a clearing and rested on a rock, feeling he was now far away enough to be safe for a little while, then he noticed that his favorite cap, was no longer on his head.

"Aw man! I must've lost my cap somewhere in the forest!" said Ash, then after realizing it was good as gone, he sat down and began to think, what next?

"Well Pikachu, I know I need to become stronger, I was unable to save my mother, so I need to become stronger so I can protect everyone else." said Ash.

"Pika Pika Pi Pika Chu Pika Pi! (Ash, no one could've saved your mom, you're strong enough!)" said Pikachu.

"No Pikachu, I will become stronger, and will protect my family, the question is, where do we go ne-" said Ash until he was cut off by a sqwuaking. Ash then looked up to the sky where he saw The Great Ho-Oh Bird flying off over the horizon.

"Ho-Oh, it looks like it's headed southwest of Sinnoh, but there's nothing over there... wait..." said Ash until he recalled someone talking about The Tonai Region back at The Pokémon Center in Vermillion City, and he remembered it was located to the southwest of Sinnoh.

"It must be going to The Tonai Region, a region we have yet to explore, Pikachu, and it's where we're going next!" said Ash to his partner.

"Pika Pi... (Okay...)" said Pikachu.

"Lets go!" said Ash as he then made his way for Viridian, where he would head back to Vermillion, and take the next ferry to The Tonai Region.

**The Scene: Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town. Five Days Later.**

Everyone was gathered in the living room, hoping for some good news from Officer Jenny, then they heard a knock, Dawn got up to answer the door.

"Officer Jenny!" exclaimed Dawn as she saw the officer in the doorway.

"Hi, may I come in?" said Jenny, as Dawn nodded.

Jenny sat down then got out a bag, and reached in and pulled out a cap... Ash's favorite cap, only it was torn up, and in very bad condition.

"I'm afraid, this is the only thing we found." said Jenny as she lifted up the cap.

"N-n-n-n-ooo..." said Dawn as she walked over and took the cap from Jenny, stared at it for a few moments then held it close to her heart and fell onto the floor and bursted out into tears.

"A-a-a-s-s-s-h-h... (sniffle)... it can't b-be... p-please c-come b-back-k." said Dawn as she cried.

"I'm sorry." said Jenny as she then got up to leave.

"Thank you for your help." said Samuel as he walked her out, then came back in and shut the door.

"Well then, there's nothing more we can do but hope that Ash returns." said Samuel as everyone except Dawn who was still crying a river nodded.

"I'm sorry Dawn." said Tracey as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault for leaving Ash alone..." said Tracey as he looked down in shame until Misty put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Tracey, it wasn't your fault, you had to answer the phone, you didn't know this would happen." said Misty.

"I k-know, but I still feel bad about it." said Tracey.

"We all do, Tracey." said May as she got up from her seat.

"But as the professor said, all we can do now is hope." said May.

**To Be Continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: And... CUT!**

**Dawn: *sniffle* That chapter *sniffle* was so sad**

**Ash: What was the point of me running away again...?**

**Me: Oh Ash, you'll never understand the ways of the story-writing, if you didn't run away then this would be a one-shot.**

**Ash: Okay... I guess.**

**Tracey: Oh before I forget, you're all probably wondering how I knew Ash needed his Pokémon, I saw the balloon ascend into the air when I was in town.**

**Brock: Anyway folks, please don't forget to R&R!**

**Me: Until next time, PokeFan177 out!**

**Next Time: A New Beginning**


	3. Story up for adoption

**Story up for adoption**

**Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I have some bad/good news, you might look at it either way.**

**I've taken on other projects in real life and online, so I don't have time for writing FanFiction stories anymore, at least not right now.**

**This story hasn't been updated for months, and I'd rather give it SOME chance rather than just killing it, so, if anyone wishes to take my story and continue it themselves, PM me! I don't think I have the storyline for this one... I'll check. Sorry!  
**

**So yeah, I apologize to my reviewers for this, but not much I can do, at least I'm not leaving you hanging.**

**Again, PM me if interested!**

**~ PokeFan177**


	4. Discontinued

**Discontinued**

**Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I have some bad/good news, you might look at it either way.**

**I've decided to just discontinue this story and The Tonai Tournament, well sorta. I've started a new story that takes these two plots, combines them and improves on them. But, for the sake of fairness, I'll re-open adoption after the first few chapters are up, in case you guys aren't satisfied with it and want this story to be adopted. I have two or three volunteers, at the moment.**

**Check out the new story. Name: Pok émon: Champion League**

**~ PokeFan177**


End file.
